Jazz and Prowl's Twins
by WarriorKat21
Summary: Me and my twin where always the weird ones, and we loved that, however things are about to get much weirder. I mean how can haveing a supposed dead mech in your and your twin's heads not weird? Sunny/OC and Sides/OC Rated M so i can hav some wiggly room
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

lol i decided after fighting with myself for a couple of days( i don't think thats normal... o well) that i will post this X-D

anyways like the other two storys i only have a couple of chaps written for this, so updates might not be regular.

Also don't forget to visit my poll so i can take into account the viewers choice on the chosen sparkmate for my OC of the 1st story.

Disclaimer: i only own my two OC's and the somewhat plot.

* * *

><p>*Afterlife*<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV\\

Jazz looked around and as far as he could see, there was nothing but desert.

"Well slag… guess I died" Jazz said

"Yes my son, but you where not suppose to deactivate yet" a booming voice said. Jazz started looking around but didn't see anybody near him.

"Who said dat, and where ya at" Jazz asked while still looking around, then a huge bright orb appeared near Jazz took a step back.

"Do not fear my child" the orb said

"Primus!" Jazz said as he kneeled before the Primus,

"Stand my child; you will have your life back, along with your sparkmate's" Primus said Jazz stood up

"You mean Prowl was killed" he asked

"yes my son, however you and your sparkmate will also have two sparklings" Primus said Jazz just stood there, with his jaw hanging wide open

"What?" Jazz said, then Prowl appeared next to Jazz, they both looked at each other and well Prowl smiled, and Jazz was grinning like an idiot, then he jumped Prowl.

"PROWLIE!" Jazz yelled. Prowl was laying on the ground with Jazz on top of him

"Nice to see you Jazz. Can you please get off me" Prowl said, and Jazz got off him. They both heard Primus chuckle

"You both have a journey to make, and hardships to pass" Primus said and both Jazz and Prowl disappeared

"Finally, now I can get back to the football game. I hate being so fragging formal" Primus said as the dessert disappeared and a giant movie theater appeared. Primus changed from Orb to a mech. On the screen was a football game, it unpaused as the Primus leaned back into his recliner.

* * *

><p>My name is Kayla Katy Star, but I go by K.K., Kat, or la, and my identical twin sister's name is Kaylee Cassandra Star, but she goes by K.C., Cass, or lee. We both are 16 years old, and we are 5'2, we have tan skin and very fit, we both have short hair (like three inches long) mines Black with blue streaks, while my twins is blonde with pink streaks. We were adopted by this rich couple Mr. and Mrs. Brick. We both decided we wouldn't use their last name, there a nice couple but this was never home. We spend most of our time either at our neighbors, or school, we don't really have any friends because most people see us as weird, oh yea! I almost forgot me and my twin have this weird 6 sense thing, anyways this is our story.<p>

* * *

><p>*3 months after Mission City*<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

My cell started playing the song "don't unplug me" by ALL CAPS *Baby there's something I have to say, I think it's time for my upgrade, I would look so good in version 2*

"Ello" I answered

"Hey Kayla are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked the caller

"Oh hey Mr. Lennox, nope I don't have any plans, I'll have to ask Kaylee though" I said

"Please call me Will. That's fine I need at least one of you, to babysit Annabelle" he said

"Sure I love little Annie" I said, while grinning

"Ok we will be gone for a while, about 6 to 11pm is that ok" he asked

"Yep, works for me" I said

"Ok I'll see you then" he said

"Ok bye, Mr. Lennox" I said

"How many times must I ask you to call me Will" he whined, I grinned

"The number of times you ask me will range into the trillions, I'm sure _MR. Lennox" _I said while chuckling

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Will" I said, he chuckled

"Ok see you tomorrow" he said before hanging up, I headed up stairs to Kaylee's room

"Hey Kaylee" I said, as I walked into her room, she looked up from the TV

"What" she said

"Our neighbors want us to babysit tomorrow, told him I didn't know about you, so I'm seeing what you doing tomorrow" I said

"Nothing" she said

"Ok then you wanna babysit little Annie with me" I asked

"Sure, now go away I'm watching sponge bob" she said. I rolled my eyes

"That show's going to rot your brain" I said as I turned to walk out

"No it won't" I heard as I walked down the stairs, it was getting late.

"Kaylee we have stuff to do before we babysit, so you need to get to bed after the show is over!" I yelled from down stairs while I was checking to make sure all the doors were locked; I heard a muffled "ok" then I walked back up stairs where my room was next to Kaylee's. I got ready then went to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

stupid thing... when i add this chap, it came out all funk-i-fied... i tried my best to fix it -_-'

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers, just my 2 OC's and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>Normal POV\\

Neither twin saw the glowing orb appear in each of their rooms, as the orbs floated around the room. The orbs eventually both went to each twin and landed on their chest and then sank into them.

/Kayla's POV\\

I sat strait up and looked around the room. I was panting, like I had ran 10 miles, and my chest felt oddly warm. I forced myself to calm down, and I got up to go check on things. I walked out of my room the same time my twin did.

"I feel weird" she said

"Ditto" I said. We both headed down stairs, grabbed a soda from the fridge and we both sat down on the couch. You see when our 6 sense acts up something's going to happen and if it wakes us up then it's something that is a big deal and it's going to happen sooner than we are going to like. I looked at the clock 5:49am

'Damn it, it's early' I thought

'Then why don't you go back into recharge' a voice called out. I stood up and looked around

"Who said that" I called out

"What are you talking about la" Kaylee asked, I looked at her

"You didn't hear that voice" I asked

"Um no" she said

'That's because I am in your head' the voice said calmly like he's always been there

'What the fuck….. Ok I'm guessing I'm going crazy' I thought. I heard a chuckle.

'No youngling you are not, we must find others of our kind, but we cannot survive too long without a body. you and your sister have a gift that makes it easier to join you' the voice stated

'…what are your kind, you make it sound like you're not human' I thought

'That is because we are not human…. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron' the voice said, I looked over at Kaylee and she seemed zoned out

'Well your on the wrong planet, we don't have space flight, how are we going to get you to your kind' I thought

'There are some of my kind on your world' the voice said

"What is your name so I don't keep calling you voice" I asked, I didn't realize I talked out loud till Kaylee jump and looked at me

'My designation is Prowl' Prowl said

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you Kaylee" I said

"That's ok Kayla, so what is your voices name, mines name is Jazz" Kaylee said, I chuckled

"He's name is Prowl" I said, Kaylee zoned out for a minute then a grin creeped up on her face, and she looked at me

"Jazz says his nickname is Prowler or Prowlie" she said then snickered, while I heard a groan

'I take it you don't like those nicknames' I thought

'I despise those nicknames' he said, I snickered

"What did he say" Kaylee asked

"That he hates those nicknames" I said we both chuckled at that, I heard another groan

'Are you gonna start calling me that too' he asked

'Don't worry I won't. I have nicknames I hate too, but Kaylee will' I thought while snickering again

* * *

><p>'So how do we find your friends' I thought<p>

'You will have to take to Jazz he would know more, I was offlined right after landing' he said

"Kaylee ask Jazz how we are going to find their people" I said, she zoned out for a minute.

"He says find someone by the name of Samuel Witwicky, he should know where the others are" she said

"Hmm…. Think we could get Will to look him up" I said

"I don't know" she said, I looked at the clock it was 6:12am

"Think army man would be up at this hour" I asked,

"He might be" she said, I shrugged got up and walked over to the phone, and dialed Will's number

"Hello" I heard a sleepy answer

"Sorry Will, didn't mean to wake you, and thought you would be up now" I said,

"that's fine I was going to get up at 6:30 anyways *yawn* so why are you calling" he asked

"I was wondering if you could use your military guys to look up a Samuel Witwicky" I said, I heard him drop the phone and pick it back up

"what" he said a little more alert,

"did you just drop me Will" I said in a mock angry tone

"what did you say Kayla" he asked ignoring my comment

"umm.. we need to talk to a dude named Samuel Witwicky" I said a little uncertain now

"why do you need to take to that kid" he asked

"um I need to talk to some of his friends" I said not sure if I should tell Will about the dude in my head,

"I'll be over in ten minutes, I need you to tell me everything" he said before hanging up on me, I put the phone up

"what the hell" I said quietly

'he knows something' prowl said

'yea I kinda figured by the way he started talking to me after I said that name' I thought

"Kaylee we might want to get dressed, Will's on his way over" I said

"why" she asked

"He knows Samuel, at least that's what it seems with the way he acted on the phone" I said as we headed upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>When I was done, I heard the doorbell and I answered it.<p>

"why do you need to take to Sam" he asked

"what no hello, your mean" I said

"this isn't a time for games why do you need to Sam" he asked more forceful then anytime he ever talked to me, I cringed, he saw and signed

"Sorry Kayla, I just really need to know" he said Will was one of the few people that knew before our parents died, they use to abuse us.

"Like I said I need to take to his special friends" I said not knowing if will knew there where aliens on earth, not that I don't trust him I do, it's just he is military and I didn't want them to know, and we both become experiments

'ask about Autobots, if he knows the name he might know them too' Prowl said

"special as in" Will asked

"I need to talk to the Autobots" I said, I saw Will froze and stare at me as Kaylee, walked down the stairs and behind me

"we have a couple of their friends and we need to talk to them" she said

"I have an Autobot with me, he didn't detect another around" he said this time we froze

'what's his designation' Prowl asked

"What's his des- name" I asked, Will looked at me funny

"Ironhide" he said, I saw Kaylee flinch,

'had to be the trigger happy one' I heard Prowl grumble, I chuckled, Will looked at me funny again (might I say he looked at me as in weird not the funny ha-ha)

"Well tell Ironhide that Prowl and Jazz say hi" I said,

this time I heard a gruff "WHAT" come from outside as the truck split apart and grew until a giant robot stood in front of us

"DAMN IT Prowl you could have warned me that you fuckers are huge" I said, Kaylee snickered, I reached over and Gibbs slapped her

"ow what was that for" she asked

"I'm sure Jazz was nice enough to tell you, why didn't you tell me" I said to her, she shrugged

'Sorry' he said. I crossed my arms and looked at the giant

"hi, we have Prowl and Jazz in our heads and they wanted us to come to you guys" I said

"Prowl and Jazz are offlined" 'Ironhide' growled at us, Kaylee got behind me as I stood my ground

"then how do you explain how we know about you" I said

"Decepticons could have told you to look for Sam to get to us" he said, I tilted my head

"what the fuck are Decepticons" I said as I looked over to Will

"Language, young lady" Will said, I snorted

"Will the day you and Epps stop cussing, on and off the battle field, is the day I stop" I said, he glared at me, and I fought not to cringe, but I felt Kaylee grab my arm

"back off both of you" I growled when I felt Kaylee start to shake a little, I was a little more over the abuse then she was, Will caught on and backed off

"Ironhide back off a little" he said

"Why should I Will? They could be Decepticon pretenders" he growled, Kaylee grabbed my hand and I heard another voice, trying to calm Kaylee down

'Jazz' I asked

'Kayla?' he asked

'hey do you have dirt I could give Ironhide that no one else knows so he will believe us' I thought

'Kayla' I heard Kaylee's voice

'yep it's me' I thought

'hmmm….. Tell him to stuff it and call the Hatchet, or we will spread rumors of how he's Sparkmate kicked his aft' then I heard him snicker

"Ironhide, Jazz says call the Hatchet or he's going to tell us all your secrets to spread, like how your sparkmate kick your ass...Wait he said aft" I said. Ironhide just stared at me, then he got a 'zoned out' look

"I com-ed Ratchet and Prime. they are on their way, ETA. 2 hours" he said, we nodded, I looked at Will

"Dude, we are going inside to get a bite to eat" I said then Kaylee looked at Ironhide

"I would turn into a truck again our step parents are suppose to come home sometime today" she said and we both watched as he changed, I don't think we will ever get over the amazement of it, we turned around and headed inside with Will. I grabbed an apple, because I wasn't really hungry.

* * *

><p>What I didn't know was that if I tried I could see Prowls memories, and he could see mine, the reason Prowl was being quiet for the past few minutes was he wanted to know why he felt fear from us when Will or Ironhide yelled at us. He could tell we weren't scared of the alien but something else, well I wasn't aware until<p>

'your creators abused you both' Prowl said in a deadly calm, I froze mid-bite of my apple, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone

'how do you know about that' I mirrored his deadly calm

'I saw your memories' he stated, that meant he knew everything, I looked at Kaylee, then she jumped, and zoned out, I guess Jazz did the same thing

'It isn't any of your concern' I stated myself, poor Will was watching our internal struggle but was left out on what was being said

"Umm girls, what's going on" he asked

"Nothing Will" I said as I looked away, trying not to let Will on our conversation, but the jerk is waaay to smart for his own good

"I take it, they know about your past" he said while we both flinched.

"Yea" Kaylee said quietly. Our adopted parents walked through the door, the same time Will's phone went off,

"Tell them to go to your house we will go over there" I said

"Mr. and Mrs. Brick, nice to see you again, hope you don't mind that I will be borrowing your children to babysit for us" he said smiling like he just made a joke

"No we don't mind" they said in unison and then went upstairs

"Ya that was rude" I grumbled, Kaylee nodded agreeing with me, we both turned too Will,

"If you're wondering that's how they always act" Kaylee said, this time I nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

If ya'll see any mistakes let me know and i'll try to fix them ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Heres the next chap ^_^ however i don't have anymore in the reserves so the updates are not going to be as regular im sure but i will still try ^_^

i would also like to say thanks to: **Lorna Roxen **and** Latina shewolf **for reviewing ^_^

Disclaim: i don't own the transformers, only the somewhat plot and the two OC's ^_^

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

We both jumped in our vehicles. My car was a 2008 black Corvette, and Kaylee's is a 2008 pink Corvette. We followed Will and Ironhide back to Will's property. We both got out of our vehicles at the same time. We heard an engine, Kaylee and I turned and saw a huge, Simi and a hummer/emergency vehicle.

'Please tell me they are your friends' I thought.

'I can't tell until they transform' he said

"Will… Are they friends" I asked

"Yes… Optimus Prime and Ratchet are coming here" he said

'Optimus is our leader, and Ratchet is our CMO" Prowl said

'What is a CMO?' I asked

'Chief Medical Officer' he said. I nodded to his answer never taking my eyes off of the incoming vehicles. We watched both vehicles drove up Will driveway, to the back yard.

"I take it we are supposed to meet in the back yard" I asked. Will nodded. We started to walk into the backyard. We got into the backyard and watched as all three changed into giant robots.

"Holy cow-lickers" I whispered, only to get Gibbs-slapped in the head by Kaylee. I glared at her but she didn't notice. I felt a tingling sensation. I shivered, it felt weird.

"What the hell was that" I yelled.

"I merely scanned you both" the Hummer said. He looked over to the once Peterbilt.

"Prime, they both have energy similar to spark energy running through them" he said.

"What's spark energy" Kaylee asked. We both looked at the giants in expectation.

"Our sparks are our very being. Our souls if you will" 'Prime' said.

"So we have soul energy running through us. Doesn't that prove that we have Jazz and Prowl in our heads" I asked. Both of the mechs looked at each other.

"Even if that is the case, I wouldn't know how to remove them from you." I'm guessing this one's name is Ratchet.

"Well fuck." I said.

'Have any ideals Prowl' I thought.

'Hmmm….. Ask them if they still have a piece of the Allspark' he said.

"Prowl wants to know if you have any pieces of the Allspark left" I said

"Yes. We have one piece" Prime said.

'They could use the Allspark piece to lure our sparks out to place in our bodies. However it will most likely pull you're souls out with ours, and your human body will die. Perhaps your souls could be put into a Cybertronian body' Prowl said. I gapped.

'So you're basically saying at best we are going to lose our humanity, at worst we are going to die. If we must do that then I want to speak with Kaylee this will have to be a joint decision' I thought.

I reached over and grabbed Kaylee hand. Prowl and I told Kaylee and Jazz the plan, and that we had to make the decision together, since we would be giving up everything. Not that humanity has ever given us anything, but pain and heartbreak, with that said our decision was made quickly.

I looked over to find the 3 mechs where staring at us curiously. I chuckled, and turn to them to explain Prowls plan, and our decision, on top of explaining that we just had a major debate in our heads with the voices together.

"For some reason if we have physical contact we can communicate between the four of us" I said

"Yea, we found out when we met Ironhide and I grabbed Kayla's hand" Kaylee said.

"As far as Prowl suggestion goes, we decided to do it, but I want it done on me first so that way if it doesn't work my sister won't die" I said sternly.

"I don't like the odds for his ideal, it puts you four at too much risk" Prime said and Ratchet nodded.

"We really have nothing else to lose. We have survived a lot in our short lives, we can make it through this" I said

"Be…before our real parents died, the…they abused us, beat us every day. And …and our adoptive parents don't give two shits about us" Kaylee said. I nodded while grabbing her hand again, to give her silent support. The mechs looked stunned that quickly turned to pissed. While Will looked sympathetic; he walked over and gave us both a hug. It was weird I had a feeling of anger rush through me. Thing was I knew it wasn't my anger. I don't really know how to describe it.

"You two know you're always welcome here" Will said. We both nodded.

"So now you know a little about our past. You can see we really have nothing to lose. But like I said I want this experimental procedure done on me first. I will not risk my sister" I said with finality.

"You have your lives, and each other to lose" Prime said

"That maybe so, but we also have two of your men, whom I'm sure don't want to watch us live our lives and run the risk of dying again, because of an accident or something. I would rather risk my life for another" I said.

"Yea, what right do we have to be selfish like that? We would want everyone to do what they could to get us our own bodies again" Kaylee said.

"Either way, we would require you two to come back to base with us" Prime said. We nodded.

"What about our Mr. and Mrs. Brick, or our stuff?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything" Will said. We nodded and grinned at each other.

"I seriously hope you remember how we are" I said while we had an eat shit grin on our faces. Will groaned.

"Will you wait a couple of days before you start your antics" he said.

"Can't promise anything, but we'll try" I said, I heard Prowl groan.

'What' I asked

'You two are pranksters aren't you? Just like our twins' he groans. I snickered, and told everyone what he said. Ratchet growled, and looked at Prime.

"Do NOT allow them around the twins" he said. Kaylee, Will, and I burst out laughing at Ratchet and Ironhide's looks.

Since it was decided that we had to go back to base with the Autobots, as Prowl had called them, Kaylee and I turn to get into our vehicles.

"And where do you think you younglings are going" Ratchet said. I shrugged.

"To get in our cars, because I am not leaving my baby here" I said firmly.

"You are going to be riding back with us. Lennox can bring your vehicles when he brings your stuff" Ratchet said. I growled.

"No, I am driving my car, it might be the last chance I get to" I said, as I turned on the heels of my feet and walked over and got into my car. I heard Ratchet growl, and Prowl chuckle.

'You know he'll make your life a living hell' Prowl said

'If he does, well let's just say revenge if done right can be extremely sweet' I said, with a chuckle.

I watched as the mechs transformed to their vehicles, then I turned to see Kaylee sitting in her car. We looked at each other, and nodded. We started our vehicles at the same time and followed the others to this base. I had a feeling life was about to bitch slap us before it gets better.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

hopefully it's to y'all's satisfatcion ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

i would like to say thanks to ****Iridian NightShade ****for not only reviewing but also for letting borrow some of her terms(terms from her story ' the past always returns'), that i will be explaining in a couple of chaps.

**I borrowed WITH PERMISSION! **

always ask permission when borrowing other author's ideas

i would also like to say thanks to **Lorna Roxen **reviewing, and thanks to all of those who have added this story or alerted it ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own the transformers, only my two OC's and the somewhat plot ^_^

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

Once we got to a base, they instructed us where to place our vehicles on the plane. Let's just say Ironhide was pissed that we refuse to leave them behind.

"Did you have to bring those drones with you? Now it's cramped in here" Ironhide bitched.

"Yes, it is mine and it is my baby. So fuck off!" I yelled from my corvette. We both had the windows down and where chilling in our cars. Epps gave me the 'why are you pissing them off' look.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know how much longer I will get to have my car" I huffed. I heard Kaylee laughing from her car. I leaned out my window to flick her off. She returned the favor.

"Epps! Are we there yet?" I whined/ asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yea Epps are we there yet?" my twins said

"Oh no don't you start you two" he said as he glared at up both.

"But you didn't answer the question….. Are we there yet" I asked.

Both of us looked at each other for a few seconds, and then looked back at Epps. "Are we there yet" we asked at the same time.

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" Ironhide bellowed. We both pouted.

"You're no fun, asshole" I grumbled. Epps just chuckled.

The rest of the flight there, we annoyed them with music from our cars. He-he another reason they don't like our cars. We played CD's because Iron-asshole kept messing with the signals for the radio.

* * *

><p>When we landed we were told to park our cars outside. But the rooms they gave us where big enough to fit our car, plus our stuff (we had our rooms next to each other).<p>

Once it got dark we parked our cars inside our rooms. Fuck them I didn't want anyone scratching my car and I didn't want the dirt and weather to mess it up.

"KAYLA!" someone yelled at me (while I was sleeping). I rolled over and looked at the man who was A: in my room, and B: yelling at me before I had my soda. After a few minutes my brain caught up, and I realized it was Will. I groaned.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him, glaring the best I could with sleepy eyes.

"Why is your vehicle in here? I told you to leave it outside" he said to me in his soldier tone. I growled.

"It is part of my stuff, and I don't leave my stuff outside. I wasn't about to leave it outside where the weather, and other people could fuck it up" I growled at the man. Don't fuck with me when I haven't had my caffeine yet.

"Watch your tone young lady" Will growled at me. I flinched, but otherwise kept my glare.

"Will you know how I am without my caffeine" I gritted my teeth. Trying my best not to yell and throw things at Will for waking me up.

"Doesn't matter, park them outside, and go get breakfast" he said. I growled at him. I laid back down and tried to go back asleep.

'Your superior officer said to get up, you are suppose to get up and remove your vehicle from your room' Prowl said. I groan, and then growled.

'Fuck off Prowl. I'm not a soldier, so therefore I don't have superior officers, and second of all, NO! I will not take my corvette out of my room, it's not like I can drive it around so it's fine right where it is… so kiss my ass" I thought/ grumbled to the mech in my head.

'He said to remove it. The logical answer would be to follow his orders' Prowl said. I growled and got out of bed, and grabbed some clothes to take to the washroom.

'Humans aren't logical Prowl. The sooner you realize this, the better off we are' I growled on my way to the wash racks. Prowl remained silent for the rest of the way. However with his silence, the noise was made up of people talking about me and my sister.

"There's one of the freaks with one of those robots supposedly in her head" I head one soldier say

"Yea, since when do we house teens" another grumbled. I lowered my head. People could be so damn judgmental. We didn't fit in anywhere, so where are we supposed to go? I signed; sometimes I hated how weird we are.

'Why do they call you 'freaks'' Prowl asked?

'Humans don't like what they don't understand. They don't understand why we are here, and how we could have supposedly dead mechs in our heads' I tried to say somewhat logically.

After I had a shower and breakfast, and then parked my car outside (after a huge yelling match between Lennox and I). Ratchet found me and dragged me off to his lair… I mean medbay. He left me, to find Kaylee (after of course leaving me on the highest surface he had, so I couldn't leave). Once we where together he talked to us about; how he wanted to go about pulling the two extra 'souls' from us. We spent about 2-4 hours with him before, we ended up sneaking off. We went to the beach, since the most logical place they would look was our room.

* * *

><p>We were watching the sun set, when we heard a couple of engines. From the sound of it they were heading our way. I glanced over, and saw what looked like Silver and Gold burrs flew passed us, and then a pink burr.<p>

"What the hell" I said staring at the vehicles that decided to split up. The Silver one took a left turn and shot back at us down the beach, while the gold one took a right around some hangers. The pink one went after the gold one. The Silver one drove passed us then did a 180 and pulled up behind us like we could protect it from the pink vehicle.

"Hide me!" he said. We chuckled at the vehicles antics. Really? Did he think he could hide behind us?

"And you are" Kaylee asked. I heard Prowl groan

"Sideswipe but you can call me Sides. Now do you know of anywhere I can hide from the Hatchet?" he asked.

'Slagging no good twins' I heard Prowl grumbling

"Why do you need to hide?" I asked

'I wonder if Optimus Prime has a brig build yet' I heard Prowl musing/ grumbling. I started snickering

"We pranked the Hatchet and he's pissed. Well more pissed then usual" he said. You could hear the grin in his voice.

"Who's the Hatchet" I asked

"Ratchet" he answered

"He's probably pissy because we snuck away from him" Kaylee giggled. I chuckled

"Ah! So you two are the new twins. Do you really have Prowl and Jazz in your heads?" he asked.

"Yep, I have Jazz while she has Prowl" Kaylee said happily

"I think we should head back… I'm getting tired, and don't we have to meet up with Ratchet again tomorrow" I asked. She nodded.

We started to head back. I heard the vehicle following us. I signed.

"You both never helped me find somewhere to hide" Sides whined. We chuckled at him.

"You can hide in my room if you want but don't wake me up or I'll ….. Get gorilla glue and glue you doors shut, and then go after your breaks, and tires. This list is really endless with what I can do with it" I said over my shoulder. I had an evil grin on my face. I heard Sides slam his breaks.

"You're both prankster too?" he asked

"Go on YouTube and look up Gorilla glue madness. That was our handy work."(1) I chuckled. As my twin and I went into our room, Sides was still following me. I made him wait outside while I changed my clothes. I opened the doors and let him park in the corner, while I jumped in the bed.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(1) I don't know if there is a vid on Youtube named that, lol this is made up so** don't** go looking for it lol


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

Here is chap 5 for ya guys ^_^

(the title made me laugh when this Random thought popped up: Prowl and Jazz's twins...P&J's twins ... looks like peanutbutter and jelly's twins X-D... Sorry i have a really dumb sense of humor ^_^)

I would like to Thank those of you who have review/favorited/alerted this story ^_^

Disclaimer: i don't own the TF's only my two OC's

* * *

><p>When I had finally woke up, I noticed that the Golden color car had squeezed into my room next to the Sides. I just sat there staring at the two vehicles in my room, trying to figure out how they didn't wake me up.<p>

My next thought was how am I going to get out of my room since with both vehicles in here, there wasn't any room for me to get out of my bed without crawling across both of them.

I looked up when my door opened and Kaylee tried to walk in but stop when she noticed the vehicles. Like me she just stood there staring at them.

'How did Sunstreaker get in your room' Prowl asked. I shrugged.

'I don't know that's what I was trying to figure out' I thought.

"Ummm…. Sides, are you both awake?" I asked. I heard a whirling sound, and sounds almost like a computer booting up.

"Huh" Sides said.

"I need both of you to get out of my room. I can't get out without crawling across both of you" I said as I watch Kaylee try and squeeze behind the golden mech. I looked at the golden mech and noticed dings and scratches all over it.

"And dude what happened to you" I asked

"He got caught by the Hatchet, and he fragged him up pretty good" Sides said.

"And is he hiding in my room for the same reason you are" I asked. Sides chuckled a little bit.

"Yea" he said.

"Well if you two don't let me leave then Ratchet will come here looking for me" I said. I saw Sides open his door as much as he could and smack the golden mech. I heard the same computer boot up sounds.

"What was that for you fragger" the golden one snarled.

"Ya both need to leave, unless you want me to crawl on ya to get out. or get found out by Ratchet when he comes looking for me" I said

"You are not crawling all over me squishy! I will not have all your discussing oils all over me!" the golden mech snarled at me. This of course gave me an idea on how to get them out of my room.

"If you don't get out of my room, I'm gonna smear my _oils_ all over you" I smirked as the golden one flew out of my room. I frowned when he almost clipped my twin, and vowed to prank him later.

Sideswipe was laughing his metal ass off. Kaylee also chuckled a little bit. I looked back at Sideswipe, since technically he was the one right up against my bed.

"Dude, please leave so I can get a shower and some food" I grumbled. I really need to keep a stock of sodas in my room. That way when I wake up, I can go ahead and have my caffeine since everything always seems to happen in my room.

"Ok see both of you later" he said as he pulled out of my room. I signed, and got up to do my morning rituals. Kaylee followed me through it all (except the shower she just waited outside the washrooms since she had already done her stuff).

* * *

><p>After we visited Ratchet so he could scan us everyway till Sunday, we decided to explore the base. We found Ironhide, sleeping in one of the rooms. I smirked, and looked over to Kaylee who smirked back. I grabbed her hand.<p>

'Glue madness?' I asked. She nodded. I pulled out two bottles of gorilla glue from my cargo pants I was wearing. Don't look at me like that; you never know when you might need a revenge prank.

'What are you planning youngling' I heard Prowl ask.

'Nnootthhiinngg' I drawled out.

'I doubt that' I heard him grumble. I tried my best not to snicker.

* * *

><p>*3hours later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I heard Ironhide roar, from across the base. Kaylee and I snickered.<p>

We saw Ratchet storm out of his lair, and turn down the hallway Ironhide was at. We decided now was a good time to hide. We headed outside to our favorite beach spot, but we kept an eye on the base instead of the ocean. We both started to snicker as quietly when we saw Ironhide chasing Sides and Sunstreaker.

It looked like Ratchet was only able to get the Glue out of his joints before he started chasing the car twins. He still had glue all over his face, and with gorilla glue it rises up before it dries completely. He had on his face what looked like a goatee, and a monocle, he also had a flower drawn on where his nose would be if he were human. We also put glue in as many of his joints we could, before running out of glue.

'You realize that the Twin's will most likely come after you two now' Prowl said. I snickered.

"I figured as much. Plus this is like killing two birds with one stone" I thought.

"Two birds with one stone? I do not see how two winged animals, have anything to do with this."Prowl said. I chuckled.

'It's an expression. It meaning for this is basically, I pranked three different people with one prank' I explained

'Oh' was Prowls reply.

"I wonder how long it will take them all to realize it was us" asked Kaylee.

"No idea, but I bet Will's going to be the one it figure it out" I said, with a smirk.

"Yea, you're probably right" She said.

"KAYLA! KAYLEE!" We heard Will yelling for us. We snickered. I looked over at the woods near our location. I grabbed Kaylee's hand.

'Let's hide in the woods for now, till they cool down' I thought, as I pulled her with me.

'Ok' she replied. I let go of her hand, and we made a run for the patch of woods.

'If you two go and face your punishment, it will be over quicker. Why delay the inevitable.' Prowl said.

'Inevitable? Wow Prowl you know really big and fancy words. To answer your question, that is part of the fun. After a prank, the next goal is to see how long you can evade the punishment.' I told him. We walked through the woods for a while till we found a clearing. There was a lake with a waterfall (not a huge waterfall).

"Oh wow… this place is pretty" Kaylee said in awe. I just nodded, I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

'That is illogical' he said before becoming very quiet.

'I told you humans are not logical beings' I said proudly. I didn't get a reply, in fact it felt as if he almost wasn't there anymore.

'Prowl' I called. No answer.

"Shit I think I killed Prowl with our illogical nature" I said. Kaylee zoned out, and then she started to giggle.

"Jazz… says he has… a glitch…. That if it isn't logical he… he glitches and passes out" she said in between giggling. I chuckled, at the thought of Prowl passing out in my head.

"How does he still have that glitch if he's not in his body but in my head" I asked. She zoned out again, but shrugged.

"He doesn't know" she said, still giggling.

* * *

><p>A.N. hope it's to everyone satisfaction. ^_^<p>

and i couldn't help it... i wanted Prowl to glitch lol


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.

ok here is where i thank **Iridian NightShade **for her Idea's. (the Budding and the Sparks color's and Gender ^_^).

I ASKED WITH PERMISTION! ALWAYS ASK AUTHORS FOR THERE STUFF!

DON'T STEAL!

Disclaimer: i dun own you dun sue ^_^ i only own the somewhat plot and my 2 OC's

* * *

><p>I looked over at Kaylee. "Maybe we should head back, since Prowl is still quiet" I said. I was worried. She nodded.<p>

"We will have to remember this place" I said.

"Yea, it was beautiful, and I would like to go swimming in that lake" she said.

"Yea, me too. If it weren't for Prowl glitch, I would say lets go swimming now." I said

We walked out of the woods, and saw what looked like the whole base freaking out. I snickered when I realized they were probably freaking out from our disappearance. Kaylee gave me a look until I guess she figured it out. We both laughed all the way back to the base.

"Were where you" Will yelled at us. I cringed and I saw Kaylee flinch.

"Checking out the woods" I said defiantly. Will signed.

"Umm… I need to find Ratchet" I said. Will eyed me for a second.

"What did you do now" he moaned, as he deflated.

"Well apparently Prowl has a glitch that makes him like faint, and I triggered that. He hasn't said anything for a while." I worriedly said. Will didn't say anything as he grabbed our hands and walked us back to Med-bay.

"What did you youngling do now" Ratchet growled and he crossed his arms and looked down at us. I repeated the same thing to him.

"Frag! He normally reboots after a few minutes. If he doesn't than I usually have to fix a broken processor. I wouldn't even know how to fix him while he's in your body" he growled/ranted, as he started scanning the both of us. I hate scans.

"How far along are you with fixing their bodies" Will asked.

"They are almost completed. Just minor work left" Ratchet said.

"Then couldn't you go ahead with the spark transfer, and pull prowl out?" Will asked.

"I could but I have don't have safeties set, just in case it pulls Kayla's spark out" he said. I mentally translated to 'I don't have anything to catch her soul if it falls out' I had to fight hard to keep from snickering.

"Jazz said that he's a bearer, and that his body could sustain a youngling's spark for a limited time" Kaylee said.

"What the hell is bearer" I asked

"Bearer are spark that had undergone the Budding Process and produced living Sparklings. After the birthing of a Sparkling, the Mature Spark is considered a Bearer Spark. Bearer Sparks become highly receptive to Spark Energies, the percentage of becoming a Bearer again increases. Mech Sparks range from- 20% to 40%. Femme Sparks range from- 40% to 80%." Ratchet explained in what I like to call teacher mode.

"What is a Budding" I asked again

"A Budded Spark is an influx of energy formed during the action of Spark Interface, not necessarily during regular interface. Should all conditions be met, the bud will attach itself to the stronger Spark and form into a Semi Spark." Ratchet explained.

"Oh ok … I still don't get it" I said confused. Ratchet signed.

"I'll explain more later" he deadpanned.

"However, to do that would mean that Kaylee would have to have the procedure done first, not Kayla" Ratchet said.

"If Jazz were to hold on to our sparks, what would that mean for us?" I asked, biting my lip.

"This is very unorthodox, a mech's Spark is not meant to carry youngling Sparks, only Semi Spark" Ratchet grumbled, then signed.

"It means that you basically will be Prowl and Jazz's younglings. With those two bonded, and you connect to Jazz's spark, it most likely will connect you four as in parents and children." He said.

"What's bonded" I asked. I guess I'm full of questions today.

"Basically means married" Ratchet explain rather crabbily"

"So wait… two guys can get married in your culture" I asked.

"We technically do not have genders like you humans do. We have mech and femme, but the only difference is their Spark coloration, and more potential to Bud. Mech Sparks are usually Blue or Red, whereas Femme Sparks are normally White, or very rarely Gold." Ratchet explained.

"Huh… that's an interesting tid-bit of information." I said thoughtfully.

"Jazz says he's willing to take that risk and so am I. What about you Kayla" she asked

"Yea… I guess I'm game" I said, still not liking the fact that I wasn't going first, and that our risk has gone up.

"Is there any other options Ratchet" Will asked.

"Not any that will help Prowl" he said. You could tell that Ratchet wasn't happy with this new predicament. He walked out of the Medbay with my guess to get the shard.

* * *

><p>While we were waiting I was starting to get nervous. I did NOT like this one bit. Now don't get me wrong I want to save Prowl but all this risk that might kill us all, isn't my cup of tea. I can't even guarantee my sister will live, and that right there scares the hell out of me. I looked over to see Kaylee zoned out, my guess was Jazz was comforting her. I'm just glad that someone is.<p>

I wanted to grab her hand for my own comfort, but I always was the stronger twin, and I didn't want to give her anything to worry about. If I was scare and doubting this she would times ten, and I didn't want her to doubt. So I sat there, totally alone. I didn't have Prowl to tell me it was going to be 'ok', and I didn't want to disturb my sister, and that left me there with no support.

I jumped when Will put an arm around me, in silent support. I looked at him and gave him a nodded of appreciation. He then reached over and wrapped an arm around Kaylee; she gave him the same nod. I had a feeling this wasn't going to work according to their plans. Something was going to happen, and I couldn't tell if it was good or not. The more I sat there the more uncomfortable I felt.

Ratchet walked back in with the shard. It didn't look like much from my point of view on the floor. He scooped me and Kaylee up, and brought us to the back without a word. I saw the two bodies. One was silver and short, while the other was Silver and taller. 'The taller one looked kind of nakki' I thought and then fought hard not to snicker. While Ratchet was getting everything ready, I was trying to figure out who was who. Kaylee reach over and grabbed my hand.

'The short one is Jazz' she said while she snickered at his gasp.

'I'm not short, I'm fun sized' he said. We both snickered at him.

'So I guess the naked one is Prowl' I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Both of them started laughing hard. Kaylee was shaking from her laugher.

'He's in his Protoform; he didn't have time to scan a vehicle form before…' Jazz trailed off, somewhat sadly. Hearing his sadness, harden my resolve to help Prowl and Jazz and give them there lives back. I looked at Kaylee the same time she looked at me. We didn't need words we knew what each other wanted and we were going to do our damnest to help.

"What do we have to do" Kaylee asked.

"I will bring the Allspark over to you four, and hopefully it will activate, and the sparks attached to you will reached to it." Ratchet said gravely.

"ok" Kaylee said apprehensively. She reached for the shard, as she touched it the room exploded. Chaos, glorious confusion that was what we where bath in.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.\\

Ratchet reached towards the twins. The twin Kaylee touched the shard. The room erupted into chaos; a bright light covered the entire room. Once the light was gone, all the non-sentient machines where gone. Ratchet look around the room to find four beings. Two mechs, two femmes.

"Ugh Ratchet what happened" Jazz asked.

"I have no idea" he answered.

"Where are the girls" he freaked, like they were his own. Ratchet turn around to find two femmes behind him.

"I think I found them" he said, as he ran scans over the two. Ratchet then turned around and started working on Prowl.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

tell me what ya think ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

Sorry for the few days wait... been dealing with drama -_-' ugh.

**Answering reviews to Anonymous people:**

**mizukikage :** Glad ya like it ^_^ ... :-3 maybe lol ^_^

**No name :** glad ya like it... i was trying to make it somewhat different ^_^

**Disclaimer:** i don't own TF's only my two OC's and the somehwhat plot ^_^

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.\\

Jazz kept staring between the new twins and his Sparkmate. He didn't know who to go to. After a few minutes Prowl was awake. He looked over at his bonded, and smiled. Jazz seem to get a mischievous twinkle to his optics.

"Hey Prowler, guess what! We are creators again!" Jazz cheerfully shouted. Prowl just blinked at him in confusion. Jazz proceeded to point to the two femmes that Ratchet was looking over.

"Those are da girls we was hidden in" Jazz said happily. Prowl blink a couple of more times before glitching again. Jazz proceeded to laugh his ass off, before getting hit with a flying wench.

"Jazz! I swear to Primus that if you purposely glitch him again, I'll weld you aft to that table and use you to better my aim!" Ratchet bellowed. Jazz being Jazz only snickered. Ratchet walked over to Prowl to see if he fried his logic circuits again, before going back to the twins.

"So Ratchet how are dey?" Jazz asked.

"They seem to be fine, however now I am going to have to build more machines, since the Allspark used mine to make their new bodies." Ratchet grumbled the last part. Prowl slowly woke back up. He looked at the twins again.

"Primus must hate me, to give me more Twin trouble makers" He almost sounded like he was whining. Jazz started laughing again.

"What do you mean Prowl" Ratchet eyed the mech.

"They were the ones to prank Ironhide with the glue" he said. Jazz was laughing even harder now.

"Will was right in assuming it was them, not Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" Ratchet said almost thoughtfully.

"Yes, they called it glue madness" He grumbled.

"Maybe their punishment should be to have training with Ironhide after we tell him who was responsible" Ratchet said, while smirking. He didn't like pranks since the other twins targeted him and Ironhide all the time.

"Now you know Ironhide would run dem into the ground just for revenge Ratchet. If that is ta be der punishment at least wait a couple of days. I mean look at dem dey are not human anymore. Dat by itself would be punishment for dem." Jazz said solemnly. Prowl looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"They have sacrificed so much for us, I think we can let this one slip. What do you say Ratchet" Prowl said.

* * *

><p>Kayla's P.O.V.\\

I opened my eyes to find myself at the place where Prowl glitched. I saw that Kaylee was laying on the ground right next to me. I got up, and started to shake Kaylee awake.

"Kaylee, wake up. Something's not right" I said to her as she slowly started to stir. She opened eyes and looked around. I felt surprise, that was not my own. I frowned, where did that come from. Kaylee looked over at me.

'Kayla?' I heard her in my head. I jumped at her voice. I focused my mind to Kaylee.

'Kaylee?' I asked. She jumped than nodded.

"I think something went wrong" I grumbled to myself. We weren't touching so that couldn't be why we could hear each other in our heads. I looked around until I saw a shimmer. It slowly changed into Sarah Lennox.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Lennox?" Kaylee asked. I don't think she saw the shimmer. That was not Mrs. Lennox.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Kayla that's…" I cut her off

"That is not Sarah" I growled and pushed Kaylee behind me.

"You are right youngling; I am not the person you associate this body with. I am the Allspark." She said.

"Why do you look like Sarah" Kaylee asked.

"I thought it might help you to have a being to speak to, and this being is trusted by both of you" she said. I nodded that made sense.

"I thought the Allspark was destroyed" I said.

"I am only a part of who I was, but that is not why I am here speak with you. I have come to ask you both to take on my responsibly. I am unable to fulfill my duties anymore, being merely a shard of who I was" she said solemnly.

"And what is your responsibly" I asked. She smiled.

"I helped give Sparklings… babies to my people who couldn't conceive them themselves. I also can heal others, and in some cases I could bring back the dead if it wasn't their time" she listed off.

'What do you think Kaylee' I sent to her through our weird as hell metal link.

'I think we should do it… didn't they tell us at one point that they couldn't fix their world without the Allspark' she said/asked.

'I think so… he-he we would have magical baby powers' I chuckled. She snickered at that comment.

'But yea I think we should do it too' I said. I looked at the fake Sarah.

"we decided to take your offer, after all like you said you can't do much in the form you're in" I said, Kaylee nodded at my words. She smiled warmly at us, and nodded.

"Thank you… both of you. The powers I am going to give you are for both of you. Only when you both are together can you use my abilities to their fullest, when you are not near each other you will only be at half power, after all Cybertronian twins are one being in two bodies. That is why you have a mental connection, just like my other children you already know one set of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." She said

"Ok so we work better together than apart got it" I said smirking. We have always worked better together then apart.

"Go now my children and meet your new creators" she said. I was going to ask her what she meant but all of a sudden my surroundings darken until she and everything else was gone. I would have panicked but I felt Kaylee through our connection.

* * *

><p>I woke up before my body. I couldn't move or anything. I started to feel panic creep up on me, but then symbols started to roll across my vision… I don't really know how to explain that. I couldn't understand anything it said.<p>

'I don't understand!' I yelled in my head. The symbols stopped then morphed into English works.

**-SYSTEMS CHECK-**

**-Motor Function- 100%**

**-Weapons- Offline**

**-****Visual- 100%**

**-Audio- 100%**

**-Energon Reserves- 100%**

My vision turned on… I guess that is what you would say, because that's how it seemed. I groaned as I sat up. I felt two other connections, to my very soul. Kaylee's was the strongest, but two others that felt somewhat familiar. I looked around and saw both the other two. I fought to snicker as I realized that I was looking at a nakki Prowl. Jazz got off his… metal bed thingy… anyways he walked over to me, as I heard Kaylee start to wake up.

"How are meh favorite girls" Jazz said to us. Kaylee jumped at the voice, I just nodded and looked at myself. We were a smidgen taller than Jazz. I heard a crash and looked over to realize Prowl glitched again. All three of us started laughing, while Ratchet cursed up a storm.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

hope ya'll like it ^_^ if not well let me know what to fix, and i will do my best to fix it ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

I am sooooo sorry. between the drama and the hurricane that almost hit us... i been busy... plz dun kill me

i was going to post this last night, but i didn't like and tried to rework it... but i ended up just keeping it.

Disclaimer: i only on my OC's and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.\\

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked into the Medbay, looking for Ratchet.

"I bet it was those human twins that did that to Ironhide" Sideswipe grinned.

"I'm going to kick there fragging afts if it was… thanks to them Ironhide fragged up my paint" Sunstreaker bitched. Sideswipe snickered. Sunstreaker reached over and smacked Sides on the back of his head.

"Ow fragger" Sides grumbled.

"Hey Ratchet, we need to talk to O.P." a feminine voice said. This got both of the Twins attention. They both popped their heads through the doors. They saw Jazz standing next to two Femmes and Ratchet working on Prowl. The closer femme had black with blue coloring, and other femme had a gold and hot pink coloring, they also have some very strange color optics. They were bright green.

* * *

><p>Kayla's P.O.V.\\

"Prime is busy right now. He's in a meeting with the human government" Ratchet said.

"Oh ok… well it's kind of important" I said.

"How important" Ratchet asked

"Umm… Allspark important" Kaylee said. Ratchet dropped his wench, and looked at the two.

"What do you mean" Ratchet demanded. We both flinched.

"Ratchet, man leave da femme's alone… whatever they have to say apparently needs ta be said ta Prime" Jazz said, while placing a hand on both of us. That's about the time Ratchet noticed Sunny and Sides standing there.

"What do you two want" Ratchet glared at them.

"We just wanted to see if we could get you to fix us up." The Silver one said. The gold one just nodded. I stared at them. The silver one sounded like Sides. Silver and gold… the two Lamborghinis! (I googled their models when I saw them) Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Sides?" I asked

"Yeah… who are you" he asked. I smirked. Then put on the most innocent face and voice I could muster.

"One of the ones who got you into trouble with Hide" I said. Jazz started laughing his ass off again. Both of them just stared at me for a second.

"No… You can't be the human twins" Sides said in disbelief. Sunstreaker just stared at us.

"Yep" Kaylee said excitedly.

"By the way I don't think we ever told you our names" Kaylee said excitedly.

"I'm Kayla, and she's Kaylee, there you have our intros" I deadpanned. Sides pointed at me.

"It was your room we hide in right" he asked. I nodded my head, and then went back at looking at my hand. And yes it was the most interesting thing ever to look at. I think I'm taking this way to calmly. I'll probably freak later.

I decided to get up, however my new body kind of didn't want to. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I wobbled and fell on my ass. Kaylee laughed at me.

"Shut up K.C." I said, as I slowly made myself stand up again.

"Make me K.K." she chuckled.

"You don't want me to make you K.C." I play growled at her. She jumped off the table and fell over just like me. I pointed and laughed at her.

"Not funny K.K." she whined. She crossed her arms and pouted. I laughed even harder at her.

"You ok Kaylee" Will asked. She nodded while she glared at me.

"Take your time to stand up" I said. She was still pouting while she slowly stood up. I took a couple of steps to see if I could walk. I wobbled a little bit but I did it. I took a couple of more steps, before I realized Kaylee was doing the same thing. I looked around to see Ratchet looking at the other twins, while Jazz was talking to Prowl. No one was paying us any attention.

'We should sneak out' I sent Kaylee through our bond. She looked at everyone before looking at me and nodded. We slowly made our way out the door, before Will told on us.

"Where do you girls think you're going" he asked

"Out" Kaylee said before we took off running, although it was a little wobbly. We ran around the corner and hide there and watched Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet run passed.

* * *

><p>We turn around another building before we passed our vehicles. It kind of happened by accident. We both looked at our cars, and something mentally happened… it said we trans-scanned. We looked at each other, and we both had different armor on. I still had the same black and blue, she still had the hot pink and gold. I noticed in my heads up display (HUD) it said we could transform. We will have to try that out later.<p>

We ran into the woods again, and hide there. We walked to our spot. I walked over to the calmer part of the lake. I wanted to see my reflection. Kaylee followed me over to the water. We both had antennas and it looked like we also had drop down visors (they weren't out) like Jazz. We both also had two horn like things from our forehead (both pf ours were silver), we also had normal hands like Prowl. We were slimmer than the others. It also seems after we scanned our cars, we grew a couple of… I guess it would be a couple feet, since we are too large to say inches. I also noticed we had green optics, not the blue like the others.

I walked away from the water and sat down. I didn't know what to do now. I looked over at Kaylee she seem to be having the same mental turmoil. We did what we came out here for, and we gave up our human lives for it. We also became the Allspark… which they don't know about yet. I signed…or would that be vented? I heard a noise come up from behind us. I immediately jumped up, and spun around (I almost fell over since I am not use to this body yet). Kaylee did the same thing. As we were looking through the woods another mental thing switched on, and my visor dropped down. I could see two mechs walking this way.

'Shit Lee we have to move, we got two mechs heading this way' I sent her. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, as she nodded. We slowly backed up; I turned and walked over to the water fall. I checked it to see if it had a cave. It did and it was only just big enough to hide one of us.

'Kaylee get over here… get in this cave' I told her when she walked as quietly as she could and climbed into the cave.

'La! There's no room for you' she started to panic. I sent her reassurance.

'I'll be fine Lee. Just stay hidden' I sent her. I climbed up on top of the cliff. We waited for a couple of minutes. I lay down so they couldn't see me. If they came near the cave I was going to jump off and land on them.

I was still looking through my visor, so when they came out of the woods, my HUD identified them.

'It's Sides and Sunstreaker' I sent Kaylee, I felt her relax.

'Should we stay hidden or come out' she asked. I thought about it, I didn't want anyone to know about our spot, but it was time to stop playing hide in seek.

'Ya let's show ourselves' I said. I took the back path to the bottom instead of climbing. As I walked around I saw the other Twins talking to Kaylee. I snuck up behind Sideswipe.

'Keep them distracted' I sent her. I got right behind the mech. Sunstreaker look at me and I gave him the 'shh' motion. He smirked and turned back to Kaylee. I tapped the mech on his shoulders and dodged to the left when he turned to see what was tapping him. He turned back too Kaylee. I tapped the other shoulder, and dodged right this time. Once again he turned back to Kaylee. I smacked his ass, and then dove to the side and got around behind him. I stood there till he turned back around; once he did I was right in his face. He jumped back and landed on his ass.

The three of us started to crack up laughing. Sides just stared at me in shock and confusion. I reached a hand down to help him up.

"Sorry couldn't help it" I smirked. He grabbed my hand, and I helped him up.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

if this confuzed ya... plz tell me and ill try and fix any misunderstandings... or explain things better ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.

Once again i am sorry for not updating my friend have decided that i am not allowed to chill and work on my story an have been stealing me away untill late -_-'

anyways this chap gonna be a little darker...so

**Warning:** fastback of Kayla's abuse... and her freaking out.

oh ya and Prowls goning to be a little ooc in this chap.

Disclaimer: i dun own the TF's only my 2 OC's and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>Kayla's P.O.V.\\

By the time we got back to the base, let's just say everyone was pissed. We got chewed out 7 ways till Sunday. Oh trust me we fought them, but when all the mechs plus Will it was a losing battle. Ratchet ended up strapping us to a berth each in the Medbay, which might I add is complete and total bullshit.

While I lay there, with my past haunting me. The bad thing about being a robot is that all your memories become crystal clear, even the bad ones. You would think that fuzzy memories would stay fuzzy, or the computer mind would delete the bad memories. Nope, I lay there in torture. I felt Kaylee nudge me through the bond. I just hugged her through it. What makes things worse was that our dad handcuffed me to the bed. He raped me that night. Kaylee wasn't home and mom just watched, with a smile on her face. I never told Kaylee or anyone what he did to me. I started to freak, and pull at the restraints. I cried out.

"Let me out of here" I screamed. If I could cry I definitely would be.

"Now Kayla calm down" Ratchet tried to smooth. I pulled away from him as much as I could.

"No let me go! I don't want it to happen again! Let me go!" I screamed. I felt Kaylee hug me, and send smoothing emotions through our bond, but I ignored her.

"Kayla calm down now" Ratchet grabbed me. I panicked; somehow I sent out energy and lashed out at Ratchet. It barely hit him, but the force of it made him fly into the wall.

"Don't touch me…. don't touch me… LET ME GO!" I screamed. All the bad things that happened to me so Kaylee wouldn't have them happened to her. I used to make sure we had the same cloths same hair styles. She thought I did that so we could mess with people. My reasoning was to keep her safe. If she got into trouble I would pretend to be her, so I would take the beating, and she would be spared. Now don't get me wrong Kaylee has been beaten too, but those where the times I couldn't take her place. I found out later that our father rapped me thinking I was Kaylee. I was always the stronger twin, but even I have my limits. The restraints snapped me, and I couldn't stop freaking out. I never noticed the door opening until he spoke.

"Kayla! Kayla … I need you to calm down youngling."Prowl walked over to my side. The energy didn't mess with him but I didn't care at the moment I was too busy, trying to get out of the restraints. I felt his hand on my hand… I looked at him and he calmly started rubbing my hand.

"Kayla it's ok… what he did isn't going to happen again" he said, as he unlocked my restraints. I grabbed him, and wailed. I couldn't cry but I could still wail, and shiver. I had completely forgot Prowl had seen my memories.

"Kayla what happened… Kayla talk to me" I could hear the hurt in her voice. I was still being held by Prowl. Jazz ran in a minute after she asked that.

"What happened… what's goin on lil lady, why did ya freak" Jazz asked. I shook my head. I hated myself… 'How dare I breakdown … I'm the stronger then this damn it! I survived, why am I freaking now!' I thought as I tried to gather myself. Prowl was rubbing my arms and back. Jazz went and let Kaylee go. I heard Ratchet groan.

"Kayla… please tell me" she said so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"I ...I …I can't …not right now" I said, as I shivered again. Prowl pulled Kaylee into our hug and I hugged her more than Prowl. I heard Ratchet stand up. And he looked pissed. Kaylee jumped in front of me. I hated feeling weak, so I pulled her back to my side. She looked at me; as I tried to pull back some of my pride, by standing my ground at the Medics temper.

"What the hell was that" he bellowed. I shivered but held my ground.

'You don't always have to be the strong one Kayla… let me protect you for once' she sent me, as she positioned herself in front of me again. Jazz and Prowl both put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ratchet I would suggest never retain them again" Prowl said in a stern voice.

* * *

><p>I felt so little… so below myself… my pride was all but gone. I felt empty that I didn't hear a word anyone said. I just took off running. I ran until I just couldn't hold myself up from the pain. I blocked my bond with everyone. I didn't want them to feel me… my pain, my emptiness. I ended up at another beach. Not the one we had been to before. It was dark out and the stars shone brilliantly. I have always loved the stars and they seem to always comfort me, even in my darkest hour.<p>

I don't know how long I was at that beach. All I know was the sun was starting to come out. I signed, I guess it was time to go face everyone. I wasn't ready yet, so I will only face my sister right now. I opened my twins bond only.

'Kaylee… come here … only you though no one else' I sent to her. I felt her hug me.

'Kayla I will be there in 5 minutes… I have to try to lose my tail first' she said. I hugged her through the bond.

'When you run… don't for get to block Prowl's and Jazz's bonds otherwise they will fine us' I reminded her. I felt a nudge, before she blocked me. I signed I really wasn't ready to tell her, and I don't think she will ever forgive me for not telling her.

After about ten minutes, she walked up and sat down next to me. She sat there waiting for me to speak. I tried to, but I couldn't form the works needed. I signed and just spilled out everything. She looked at me with a hurt expression. She was hurt because I never told her. We told each other everything.

"I'm sorry Lee… but I couldn't talk about it… it messed me up for years… I had to force myself to tell you now… I'm not proud of what I've done… and I didn't want you to get hurt… it pains me to see that out of trying to keep you from getting hurt I've hurt you myself… I am sorry Lee" I said as I hung my head.

"I am thankful of what you have done La… but I am only hurt that you waited till now and only because you freak, to tell me" she said.

"I tried many times to tell you but I couldn't get the words to come out." I told her. She reached over and pulled me into a hug. We sat there watching the sun completely rise before we headed back to the others.

* * *

><p>Kaylee stood in front of me. When they started yelling as us both again, Kaylee growled (Prowl and Jazz were not present). I never heard her growl before.<p>

"Back off… all of you… leave us alone!" she growled/screamed at them. They all stared at us. Kaylee put an arm around me and lead me to a room (I found out later this was our room, and it was next door to Jazz and Prowl's room). She shut the door, and set the locks. She sat on the same bed as me and put an arm around me. I leaned into her touch. All we have ever had was each other; we have been called many names by people. We have always had a type of closeness to us. We have been accused of being lesbians together. No we are not but when two people have to grow up the way we did, you grow close to each other.

I signed, and hung my head… now everyone will treat me like a weakling. I hated weakness in myself.

'I think we need a prank to get you back up and back to yourself… what do you say' she asked me. I laughed and smirked. I was always game for a prank.

'Sure… who should we prank this time' I sent her. She smirked and mocked thought.

'How about that ass Galloway… he yelled at me when we were searching for you' she said. I growled, no one messes with my twin.

'What did he say' I asked/growled

'He called me a retard machine… and a no good alien, and some other things that I refuse to repeat right now' she said. I growled, and then smirked.

'We should get the other twins in on this prank' I said she smirked.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

hopefully this darker chap...im not too great at darkness... i'm more for comedy lol... so sorry if this sucked ...but i had to have a freakout face the past kind of chap... plus it will help the mechs beleive them when they finally tell prime what they are ^_^

as always tell me what ya think

if anyof you are readers for No Longer Human... i will try and post a new chap for that tomorrow... and don't forget to do the poll for that story ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

I am soooooo sorry for the wait ... i swear my friends steal the creativity from me -_-' that mixed with writers block and lazyness lol like i said im sooooo sorry

i will hopefully pop out chaps more often

Disclaimer i don't own them ... only my twins and the somewhat plot ^_^

* * *

><p>Kayla's P.O.V.\\

We hunted down the other twins down, and asked them to help out with Galloway. They smirked and told us all the information they had on him. I told the twins we were going to tail him for a few days before the prank, and that's exactly what we did. From 11pm to about 9am he was sleeping. He never once came back to his room during the day. But according to the scans we had the other twins do (we still haven't learned to do that shit yet), he had a camera in his room. So he was paranoid, I smirked you could play with paranoia and never have to really do anything.

We had the Ratchet teach us how to transform, and use a holoform, and tweak it, also scanning and blocking our signatures. When he told us about the signatures, we laughed saying that Sides should have seen me coming when I popped up behind him before. We took turns practicing transforming and using the holoform n our rooms while the other twins kept the tail on Galloway. This is what happened for three days. The third day we would initiate our plan.

We set up our holoform to look like 1o year olds, and slightly see through. We figured out how to turn on and off the solidness of our holoform. We had got to our first stop, which was Galloway's room, we had the other twins hack his camera and put it on a loop. We went in with our famous glue. We glued his bed sheets, his spare shoes to the floor, we glued everything. And then use a special concoction of different types of glues. This concoction dries almost instantly, and is harder then hell to remove.

We found Galloway and made our holoforms almost invisible (ya the other twins were jealous that we could do this and they couldn't) we slowly edged forward (we found out that moving too fast gave away our position while moving slowly you almost couldn't see us, unless you were looking for us). Once we got up right behind him we slowly maneuvered his shirt so we could glue an IPod to his back. Once it touched him it instantly dried and he jumped and looked around. I reached and pressed play. The song was 'Sexy, naughty, bitchy me' by Tata young. It started playing super loud. It was set to replay, and the IPod was locked out so no one could turn it off. We deactivated our holoforms, and reactivated it right in front of us, as we started snickering.

We waited till about 9:30pm before we started our next plan. He was still playing that song when we passed him. I was snickering; he whipped around to see us dressed up to look like ghost. We smirked and started chasing his screaming ass around the base. We ended up waking everyone up, so we deactivated our holoforms when Galloway ran into Will, and demanded to leave.

We reset our holoforms to look like us, when we were human and slowly walked out of our rooms looking like we just got woke up and looked around. We were the best in our drama classes. We passed the twins and we all smirked at each other, before schooling our faces.

Before Galloway left, we turned on our holoform to invisible. We walked into his room, we heard him grumbling, trying to unglue his shit from the floor and tables. We poured the solution down his back. He jumped and whipped around we made our ghost forms pop up and smirked. He jumped and ran out the door of his room screaming again. The IPod fell off his back. We stuck it up in the roof, and stole the tape from Galloway's camera and also stuck it up there, before disappearing back to our bodies. We forgot to get the other twins to re-loop it the second time.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway the next day, and used my holoform to grab my IPod and tape. We destroyed the tape and I spent the day in holoform cleaning my IPod of any evidence. I had Kaylee go around seeing if anyone knew who did our stunts. So far it looked like we were in the clear. That was till I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see a pissed off Prowl. Shit how could I forget that Prowl had seen my memories again. Anyone and everyone who knew us knew we pranked with glue. I put on my most innocent face. He's expression seemed to darken… how the hell does his face darken with glowing eyes…optics, I'll never know.<p>

"Yes" I asked innocently.

"Come with me" he said with that same deadly calm he had when he saw my memories. I fought the urge to shiver. I reached through our bonds to Kaylee.

'Did you get caught' I asked

'No… why' she answered

'Then run and shut off your bonds… Prowl has caught me…. go to our spot and hid up on the ridge… I'll come to you when I get away' I told her. I felt a mental nudge before her bonds shut down. I saw Prowl go ridged when she closed her bonds, so I closed mine to theirs, but kept Kaylee's opened just in case she got caught. I passed the other Twins. I smirked at them and kept confidence and innocents on my face. I was walking into a hanger where O.P., Will, Jazz, and now Prowl and I.

"First I would like to ask where your sister is" O.P. asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know… she closed her bonds down and I was in my room by myself" I said.

"Kayla why did you prank Galloway… we know it was you and your sister" Will glared at me. I was about to say something when I was cut off.

"Not even the other Twins would come up with something this elaborate, so it must be you two" Prowl stated logically. I felt my anger flare up. 'So they have no real evidence just going on logic' I thought. 'Hmm… I'll just divert their attention that would be the best tactic right now.

"Oh before we get into this I have something I had been meaning to tell you guys but I kind of kept forgetting." I smiled sheepishly.

"Kaylee and I have the Allspark in us" I blurted out thinking that it might be enough to distract them. They all gapped at me.

"You yourself saw the energy flowing off of me when I freaked…. We talked to her… she appeared as Sarah" I said, I saw Will stiffen.

"When did this happen" O.P. asked.

"Let's see…. The day we changed we talked to her… and about three to four days ago is when I freaked and unleashed some of its energy." I listed off. O.P. nodded.

"I remember Ratchet telling how a strange energy came off of you" he said. This time I nodded.

"Yea she told us that we where half of a whole… me and Kaylee need to be together to use its full power, otherwise we are running off of half power" I stated, trying to remember everything. So far it looked like I had successfully distracted them. They all started talking about it. I kind of started edging my way out the door, when I got hit with a flare of fear, coming from Kaylee. I went ridged before taking off in the direction of the fall. I didn't even notice Prowl and Jazz following me, at first. I followed the link to our spot.

* * *

><p>Once we got there I saw another mech holding Kaylee by the foot. He looked kind of like a demented dorito. I growled, the mech looked at me and then Kaylee.<p>

"So you two are twins" the screechy one said. I growled some more. I noticed behind the dorito flashes of gold and silver. I mentally smirked at seeing the other twins, but my anger was still flaring full force.

Both my arms transformed, one was a cannon, and the other a sword. I looked at them, because I didn't tell it to do that. I wasn't even aware I had weapons. I smirked, and then glared at the dorito. Prowl and Jazz where trying to negotiate Kaylee out of his hands, while the other twins where positioning themselves behind the mech.

'Kaylee turn your weapons on, and shoot him in the arm… quickly' I told her. I could feel her fear as it poured into me. I pushed her fear away, and sent confidence. I saw her transform her cannon arm and point it at the hand holding her. She shot off a couple of blast and was dropped; I unleashed my cannons on the mech.

Kaylee ran over to where I was standing, and turned and started firing on the dorito, until the other twins jumped on his back. We stopped and watched as the twins messed him up. The dorito took off flying, with the other twins laughing there asses off, and yelling something about Jet Judo. When they finally fell off him, they landed with a thud, while the jet took off away from us. I smirked. I looked over at Kaylee; she had a bunch of dents and scratches. I frowned at her.

"I'm fine Kayla…. Thanks guys for coming" she said right before I tackle hugged her.

"glad you are ok sis" I told her.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

As always tell me what ya think ^_^


End file.
